Ouran High School Host Club: Shorts
by animestrawberryvb
Summary: THIS IS YAOI! AND LEMON! WITH ALMOST NO PLOT! Be warned, this is pretty explicit. HunnyxMori. Hunny-dom..? My first fanfic, but anyways, enjoy. More to come... when I have TIME. T T


Ouran High School Host Club

Hunny x Mori Yaoi. Lemon. Not really any plot here, so BE WARNED. Don't read if you're not going to like explicit stuff, kay? Written by my friend and I. We don't own any characters. Aaaannndd BEGIN.

It was after school at the Host Club, and everyone was doing their usual routine: cosplay, serving customers, the usual.

_Fuck. Does Mori HAVE to be the hottest guy on the planet?_

Hunny looked over his love with a lustful fire in his eyes, hungrily roaming every inch of his tall, lean frame.

The host club was currently serving customers in their beach attire, for a warm theme in the middle of a cold and blustery November.  
"Oh Mori sempai! You're looking especially hot today, heehee!" One of the customers giggled with a wink. Mori gave her one of his heart melting half smiles, while Hunny looked on in disgust. That was HIS Mori, those dumb bitches didn't even realize they didn't have a chance.

"This makes me sick..." Hunny mumbled. He hated how the girls always try to get to Mori. Always giggling, giving him gifts, flirting, it all made his blood boil. He tried his best to make Mori give him all of his attention during host club hours. From wearing short skirts and girly outfits to simply putting on a cute face, nothing had seemed to work. Even though they were lovers, it felt as if they were very distant from each other. Hunny had one more tactic he could do, but that would cost a lot of screaming among the girls.  
Well. Screw it.

Hunny marched over to Mori as defiantly as possible while trying to maintain his cute smile and glow. "Mori-chan, could you come with me for a bit? I need help with Usa-chan's swimsuit." he put on his most pleading face to the other girls.

"Aww, heeheehee, go ahead Mori! We don't wanna make Usa-chan sad, now do we?"

"Yaaay! Thank youu girls! Ahaa~ "_ Bitches._ He sneered under his breath. "Alright Mori-chan! Come with me!"

He dragged Mori along with him to the bathroom. Mori had a confused look on his face "Uhm, what.."  
Hunny locked the door behind him, then whipped around and pushed Mori back against the lavishly tiled bathroom wall.

"You think you're so cool, making all the girls melt with your stupid cool act, stupid half-smiles, stupid attention. Fuck Mori, you're MINE!" Mori tried to protest, but Hunny stopped him with a finger to his lips.

Hunny then pulled Mori into a fiercely passionate kiss, and whatever arguments Mori might have previously had disappeared. "Mmmnnnn..." Mori moaned as Hunny's tongue and his swirled and caressed each other's in their mouths. Mori grasped Hunny's tiny frame and ran his fingers through the blonde's fine hair. Hunny grasped Mori's waist and pulled even closer in response, neither of them breaking their fiery kiss. Hunny could feel Mori's hardened member under his swimming trunks. "Aha Mori...you...naughty boy..." Hunny gasped between kisses.

Hunny smoothed his hands over Mori's smooth, muscular chest. Mori blushed in embarrassment. Hunny trailed his mouth over his body. "This belongs to me" he said as he grabbed Mori's excited member.  
Mori groaned in pleasure. Hunny started grinding his knee between Mori's legs, making his voice louder, but was then soon stopped by another deep kiss. "Mitskuni...s-stop teasing me..." Hunny smiled at the other boy. "Anything you say, Takashi~" He answered in his sweet lolita voice. Hunny then made his way down to Mori's lower half, sliding off his swimsuit with his mouth. Mori couldn't control himself over how sexy Hunny looked while doing that.

The two boys were breathing heavily now, both of their bodies waiting, hard and hungry. "Turn around." Hunny commanded. Mori complied, leaning himself against the cold bathroom wall. Hunny trailed kisses and nips along Mori's spine. "I'm going to mark you as mine, and only mine." Hunny breathed as he lightly bit Mori's pale back. Mori shivered with each bite, which made Hunny relish it all the more. "Hunny..I...I can't take it any longer." Mori said achingly.

"Tell me what you want Mori. Use your words." Hunny _tsked_ like an old teacher, delightedly teasing his lover.

"I...I want you to fuck me as hard as you can..." Mori blossomed a cherry red.

"Now that's more like it." Hunny triumphed as he thrust into Mori.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Mori and Hunny were filled with ecstasy as they began a slow, pulsating rhythm of their hips, and with each thrust, they could feel themselves reaching closer and closer to their climax.

."Mmmm...Mori, were you always this delicious?" Hunny smirked as he pulled Mori into yet another deep kiss.

"Shutup you..." Mori whispered as he kissed him back just as passionately.

While Mori's hands were preoccupied with keeping them from falling over as he was leaning against the wall, Hunny's were tight around his waist, pulling Mori into every thrust.

"Ah...M-Mitskuni...I'm g-gonna...mnnnnnn." Mori couldn't finish his sentence as his body began to heat up in pleasure little by little.  
"Lets come together" The shorter boy said, licking Mori's ear seductively. Mori couldn't take it, and soon he was filled with such an intense pleasure, he came, as did Hunny.  
"Hahhh. That feels...so..hah..good.." Mori panted, his cheeks the colour of apples, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. Hunny stared at his partner, amazed at how sexy he could be after cumming. Mori groaned.

Hunny then reached down to Mori's cock and licked some of his cum off his fingers with a devilish look in his eye. "Mm..tasty..here, have a taste Takashi." he smirked as he pulled Mori into yet another hot kiss.

After some time, the boys returned to the Host Club, where they were met with a very much angry Kyoya.

"While you two fools were in the bathroom 'dressing Usa-chan', your valuable customers left!" he fumed "Luckily for you, they weren't at all angry, because that could cost more money...we're going to have to...seriously.." He started mumbling, then snapped back up from his book "Anyways, next time, make sure you include everyone in your 'activities' hmhmhmhm" he left the two dumbfounded lovers with a wink. Hunny and Mori looked at each other, and laughed. This was going to be a good year.


End file.
